


亡命天涯的罗曼蒂克 Desperate Romance

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dransy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: Dialogue form





	亡命天涯的罗曼蒂克 Desperate Romance

一天中温度最低的时刻是在日出之前。太阳西落之后的地表温度会无限下降，直至次日的朝阳出现。  
两根的魔杖许久未履行过它们的职责，此刻分别被捏藏在两件麻瓜便服身上，这两件便服陌生地套在一对年轻人身上，他们还不适应对方的这幅打扮，在沉默的凉风中微颤着。  
他们刚刚从沿海公路逃到港口，大战之后，抓捕逃犯的巡逻任务就被安排给了摄魂怪，他们没有眼睛，但是即使远在三公里外，他们都可以找到一个心怀恐惧的人。  
在回温之前，他们要在摄魂怪的搜寻下蒸发四个小时。

“你刚才为什么要往公路那边跑，那太明显了。”德拉科压低了音量发火。  
潘西的视线从他背后收回，直视着在黑暗中他放大的瞳孔，也用责备的语气反问：“灌木丛那边是摄魂怪最喜欢待的地方，难道你看不到吗？”  
“我们没有魔法，没有交通工具。被麻瓜的汽车撞死和被摄魂怪赏上一吻，在你看来都是不错的决定吧？”  
他们躲在港口的渔船边上，海腥味厚重。她没有答话，虽然现在很生气，想一股脑的反驳，但在这时候和他吵架是不合时宜的，摄魂怪专门吸食人内心的恐惧，负面的情绪会让他们更快的暴露。  
德拉科穿着麻瓜的外套，把连衣帽扣在脑袋上，低下了头，过了一会，他用带着点歉意的语气对潘西说：“别害怕了，想点开心的事情吧，这样就不会被找到了。”  
潘西觉得好笑，她没表现出来害怕，但看着德拉科她觉得有点可怜，梅林知道他们承受了多少次变故，导致了现在这场出逃。她用手帮他把滑稽的帽子扶正：“你知道你现在看起来像什么吗？像摄魂怪驾到，扣上帽子做个鬼脸，再加上一个鬼鬼祟祟的手势，就更像了。”  
他知道她指的是什么，三年级为了专门吓唬圣人波特，他们还排练过这套动作，“你装摄魂怪的时候一点也不吓人。”  
“范本就在公路那边，要不你去观摩观摩，回来给我做个示范？”她做了个手势，黑夜里随便指了一个方向。  
“不必了，要是运气不好的话，咱们能有机会近距离观摩个十年二十年呢。”  
“我可不想被抓进去，要是能顺利的离开这里，我打算诚诚恳恳的当个好人。”  
“那得靠梅林保佑，我觉得他们今天不会往这边来了，但是如果我们被抓住了，你会怎么说？喂，别拿这种眼神看着说，你肯定想过上了法庭之后会怎么样。”德拉科说。  
“那我会说：我有罪。我不该跟着父母站错队，我为嘲笑过格兰芬多感到忏悔，我为我的血统感到可耻。”潘西继续补充说：“但都是马尔福逼我做的坏事，他打小就一肚子坏水，你们应该先处理这个祸害。”  
德拉科讪笑着，接着她的话说：“是的，都是我不对，我不善是因为我嫉妒，我虽然表面邪佞，但内心善良，如果人生能再来一次，我会反抗父母，从他们告诉我纯血统高人一等的时候，我就该说，我宁愿做个麻瓜，也不愿意生在这种充满偏见的家庭。”  
“行行好吧，”潘西笑得前仰后合：“他们没那么坏，不会逼你说这么残忍的话。”  
他两简直笑得发抖起来，承认罪行是他们都爱的快乐方式，而罪行确凿，却又可以逃避惩罚，这让幸福到了无以复加的地步。  
“我在想，仁慈属不属于正义的一个特征。掌权者应该学会大赦天下，尤其是大家都经历了这么长久让人厌倦的恐怖斗争。”  
潘西回答：“这我不清楚，但是我明白，我们俩离正义这个词都有那么一段距离。我们生来就不能成为圣人，缺少光辉形象的必要因素，不够舍己为人。”  
“所以为了保证你自己的安全，你最好保护好我，不然我倒了霉，很有可能会第一个拉你下水。”他一副嬉笑的表情开着玩笑，说话间清晨的鸟鸣已经在不知名的角落里响起。  
“天就快亮了，如果在明天登船之前，我们没有被摄魂怪发现，你想做些什么？”当德拉科问这个问题的时候，潘西感觉就像在上职业咨询课。  
“你问这个问题的时候，已经准备好嘲笑我了是吗？”  
“不，我只是想说我的愿望。我想买双麻瓜的运动鞋。”Draco指着他们的脚，蹲坐在地上的姿势让他弹了弹鞋上的灰。“我觉得它很舒服，我现在想，或许麻瓜并不一无是处。”  
“我同意，希望他们不会太贵。”潘西换了个姿势，把盘着的腿伸展。“如果你现在愿意给我捶捶腿的话，我可以考虑买一双送给你。”  
“你有钱吗？”他自动忽略了后半句话，他用余光看到有几个码头工人的身影，这意味着他们登船的时刻快到了。  
“你不会真的以为我没有带麻瓜的钱吗？我早就把加隆换成麻瓜的纸币了，为了防止被黑魔王盯上，我每次只换一点，所以现在手里的也不多，你该祈祷他们不会有更好看的包或者首饰，否则恐怕给你买运动鞋的钱都要打水漂了。”  
“谁知道接下来我们会遇上什么事情呢。虽然说伦敦是最好的城市，但是如果不是这次的话，我也总想着离开一次家。”德拉科说。  
“我也想去新世界里看一看，这里每个人我们几乎都认识，我早就厌烦了。但我没想过要用这种方式逃离。”  
“唉，”他叹了口气，多日来的悲伤又涌上心头，他脑海里闪现的样子是在卢修斯自豪的注视下，踏上出海的轮渡。可惜卢修斯现在在没完没了的官司中，不知是吉是凶。“结果还是一样的，一旦我们走出去了，就要开始新的生活了。”  
“听起来你对新生活并不期待。”  
“邓布利多死的时候，我感觉我完了，黑魔王占领马尔福庄园的时候，我看到的所有预言都在预兆着凶相，当凤凰社胜利的时候，我知道这一切都结束了，看了那么多，很难再对什么抱有希望。”  
“可事实上，我们还在这里，我们还能有新的开始，只要我们还活着就有机会。活着就是为了开心不是吗？”潘西拉着他的手，在经历了这一天最低温的冻结，他的手还是那么暖和。  
“这是我们小时候经常说的，一切都为了寻开心，我有时候甚至怀疑这点是不对的，在看了那么多。”  
“为了快活，这当然是对的，只不过这世界上仿佛只有我们两个会在捉弄别人的时候，感到真的开心，但是说实话，德拉科，你是这个世界上最让我开心的存在。”  
“改变对我们这种人来说太难了，毕竟我们的童年时候所受的教育，少年时候的行为，种种偏见已经根深蒂固，我怀疑我们可能一辈子都无法成为一个彻头彻尾的好人。”  
“但或许我们可以先从什么是好的开始学起，还有，好人这个词不能用彻头彻尾来形容。”  
“比起成为一个好人，我更希望能先去笔财。”码头上已经有了嘈杂的人声，潘西看到天边的一条红线，在海面上隐约跳跃着，德拉科拉她站起来，朝着检票口进发。  
“我更希望我们能尽快找到新的魔杖工匠，能够自由使用魔法，而不用担心暴露。”  
“那你就买不了运动鞋了。”潘西摸着她口袋，故意做出叮当作响的声音：“钱到用时方恨少。”  
他们两站在检票口，拿着早先伪造好的护照，在慢慢腾腾的排队中前行：“对了，”终于想起了她一开始想要问的问题：“你知道我们乘坐的轮船要开到哪里吗？”  
“不知道，”德拉科大言不惭，看上去一点也不担心：“但我觉得那里一定是个好去处。”  
-fin-


End file.
